Endless Romantic Night
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Killua solo quería una noche única e inolvidable con Gon ¡Sólo eso! Pero, parece ser que la pequeña Alluka no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que se "roben" a su hermano mayor... [ ¡Fic de Cumpleaños! ]


¡Hola, hola! No saben como odio los días lluviosos ¡la luz siempre termina cortándose y no puedo usar internet! Pero, lo bueno es que regresó y pude publicar esta entrega especial...  
¿Para quién? ¡Para la linda y bonita de _**Rukimi-chan**_! Su cumpleaños fue en agosto y no la pude saludar ese día, pero aquí tiene su grandioso regalo. ¡Hola linda! *u* use la idea que me diste...

**_Disclaimer:_ **Como todos saben, y me tomo que será así por los siglos de los siglos, ningún persona que aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece. Yo solo hago sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme y pasar el rato.

**_Advertencia:_ Yaoi. Lemon (+18). KiruGon. Post-series.**

* * *

Alluka estaba molesta.

Y no hacía otra cosa que permanecer en silencio, contemplando fijamente a la pareja situada a su lado. Su hermano y su mejor amigo se veían felices, mirándose el uno al otro con cariño; o al menos eso era lo que ella veía, porque lo que realmente estaba pasando era algo muy diferente: Killua estiraba las mejillas de Gon mientras que éste lloriqueaba de dolor.

Pero… Alluka no parecía darse cuenta y ella solo veía una escena cariñosa.

Esta no era la primera vez que se sentía enojada, ni mucho menos es la primera vez que veía a la "joven y feliz pareja" prodigándose amor y cariño.

Hasta hace unos meses atrás, un año y tres meses para ser exactos, ella y su hermano mayor recorrían el mundo. Disfrutando de toda clase de paisajes, conociendo nuevos lugares, comprando recuerdos, viviendo una aventura día tras día. ¡Pero! Eso terminó por cambiar un día. Un día que Killua volvió a reencontrarse con su mejor amigo. Y como si se tratase de un cuento de hadas, ellos confesaron sus sentimientos…

¡Y pum! Eran novios desde esa fecha.

No es que la pequeña Zoldyck no estuviese feliz por su hermano ¡Eso era una mentira! Amaba a su hermano mayor y quería su felicidad, incluso si era con ese chico, pero… no iba a negar que no extrañaba los momentos que pasaba junto al albino.

_«La felicidad de Onii-chan es importante también… él me ha hecho muy feliz, es correcto que yo haga lo mismo por él. »_ Dio un pequeño suspiro antes de volver a ver a los novios, notando como el pelinegro abrazaba efusivamente a su novio y dejaba un rastro de besos en su rostro.

Ni modo. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no trataría de pasar el tiempo con su hermano.

_**.-.-.-.**_

_**.-.-.-.**_

—¡Onii-chan, mira! ¡Hay muchas palomas!

Killua sonrió, sentado en un banco del parque central, al ver como su hermanita correteaba a las aves, tratando de alcanzarlas como cuando era niña, riendo divertida por esa especie de juego.

—Alluka se ve muy bonita.

—Oye...

Gon rió por lo bajo al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo. —No tienes por qué estar celoso de tu hermana. —mencionó por lo bajo—. Además… sabes que ella no es mi tipo.

Todo su rostro se sonrojó. —I-idiota.

El pelinegro sonrió para luego acurrucarse junto al albino, tomando uno de los brazos para que rodease sus hombros, abrazándolo con cariño. Al principio sintió que el mayor ponía al de resistencia, más terminó cediendo al final y correspondió el abrazo, dejando que su pelinegro escondiera la cabeza sobre su cuello; más eso último había sido una pésima idea, porque Gon había comenzado a besar la piel descubierta.

Se removió incomodo al sentir un repentino calor en su cuerpo. —G-Gon… aquí no… estamos en el parque y-y Alluka… podría vernos… —dijo en una especie de súplica.

—Pero, no estoy haciendo nada malo.

—S-sí, sí lo haces….

—¿Ah sí?

—Intentas tentarme… —replicó en un lloriqueó—. Deja de seducirme, Gon—. Volteó su rostro y dejó un breve y fugaz beso en sus labios, a lo que el otro frunció el entrecejo.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Ahora tú eres quien me besa…. Tonto.

Killua sintió como el calor su acumulaba en sus mejillas, más optó por ignorarlo y centrarse en los vivaces y brillantes ojos del pelinegro. Preguntándose qué había hecho para tener nuevamente en su vida a Gon.

Sonriéndole tiernamente, entrelazó sus manos con las ajenas dando un pequeño apretón al final. _«Él me salvó y logró animarme para seguir adelante... estoy agradecido de tenerlo conmigo…»_ Pensaba embelesado por la tierna imagen de su pareja, obsequiándole una mirada alegre y una dulce sonrisa. _«Pero ahora… me estoy haciendo más codicioso. »_ Su agarre comenzó a debilitarse, a tal punto que sus manos se habían soltado de las otras, mientras que los mechones de su cabello cubrieron sus ojos_. «Yo no… tengo suficiente de él… »_

El repentino silencio que se había formado llamó su atención. —¿Killua?

_«Yo solo… q-quiero… estar con él…. »_ Su corazón comenzó a estrellarse salvajemente contra su pecho, y tanto el pulso como el sonrojo en su rostro aumentaron. —G-Gon…

—¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo…—. Su voz tembló al final, sin embargo, estaba decidido ser completamente honesto. —En verdad… quiero hacerlo contigo. —murmuró bajando la mirada, dejando que su flequillo cubriese sus ojos azules—. Quiero… hacer el amor contigo…

—Killua…—. Era lo único que podía decir en ese momento.

—Te deseo… lo hago… y mucho. —mencionó en un tono ronco, tomando entre sus manos las ajenas—. No tienes una idea… de cuantas ganas tengo de estar contigo….

Nuevamente el silencio apareció y Killua temió lo peor.

Terribles escenarios aparecieron en su mente, todos ellos con algo en común: Gon abandonándolo, dejándolo solo, negándose a amarlo por lo que había dicho. Y él terminaría con el corazón partido en dos, porque nunca sería capaz de amar a alguien más que el pelinegro. Nunca.

—Yo también.

Y esas repentinas palabras hicieron que su corazón saltara como un loco.

No sé esperaba que Gon sintiera lo mismo; o mejor dicho, una pequeña parte suya, la parte pervertida cabe aclarar, esperaba a que quisiera hacer algo como eso.

—Pero… nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. —dijo de repente, arruinando la escena feliz que se desarrollaba en la mente de su novio—. Y Alluka siempre está presente y-y-y ¡N-no es que me queje de ella! ¡Ni nada parecido! —decía nerviosamente moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro—. A-Alluka es muy linda y-y ella me cae bien…

—Idiota. Respira, sino no podrás hablar. —masculló por lo bajo llevando ambas manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta lila—. Además… ya entendí lo que quisiste decirme…

A pesar de aparentar estar molesto, el joven Zoldyck se sentía sumamente feliz y aliviado. Al menos la culpa había desaparecido, y ya no tendría ese pensamiento de estar profanando el cuerpo, la mente y quizá el alma, de su mejor amigo/novio. Eso le tranquilizaba y mucho.

Ambos se amaban y deseaban consumar ese amor.

Lo anhelaban.

—Gon… —susurró en un tono ronco, admirando en silencio aquella mirada brillante color oro que lo había enamorado. Dejando que sus dedos rozasen tímidamente la mejilla sonrosada, sintiendo su ternura, su calor y suavidad.

—Killua… —respondió en un igual tono, perdiéndose en aquella mirada azul zafiro.

Aproximando sus rostros, y sin perder el contacto visual, decidieron dar fin a la brecha que lo estaba separando. En busca de un dulce y tierno beso. Esperando que sus labios se encontrasen y esa sensación cálida y abrumadora apareciera… al igual que todas las veces en las que ellos se unían.

—¡Onii-chan! —gritó en un tono agudo, causando que ambos jóvenes dieran uno respingo y se separaran bruscamente. Cada uno en una esquina del banco_. «Je je… ¡Los interrumpí! »_ Pensó sintiéndose satisfecha de lo que había hecho—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Onii-chan?

—¡Na-nada!

—Killua… pero si nosotros ¡Hmph!—. No pudo continuar porque el albino posó una de sus manos sobre su boca.

—N-nada Alluka… no le prestes atención. —decía nerviosamente, sintiendo como una gota de sudor descendía por su sien—. E-eh… ¿Y-ya quieres ir a casa?

La pelinegra asintió con una sonrisa. —¡Sí, Onii-chan!—. Sin decir más, toma el brazo de su hermano y comienza a tironear de él hasta que se levanta del asiento, alejándose por completo de su novio. —¡Quiero jugar cartas contigo!

—Cla-claro...—. Mira por encima de su hombro a Gon, notando que él se encoge de hombros y empieza a seguirlos de cerca.

Eso que ambos quería hacer podría esperar….

Al llegar la tarde, y por la suerte del destino, la pareja había quedado sola, por el simple hecho de que la menor tenía que comprar algo de urgencia en la tienda y eso no podía esperar.

Muy a su pesar, Killua dejó que su hermanita fuera sola y decidió esperarla pacientemente, aunque con los nervios a flor de piel, en la sala de estar. Sentado en el sillón, cubierto por una manta color rojo y un tazón de chocolates en el regazo; no tenía pensado moverse de allí hasta que la niña de ojos azules regresara.

"_Estás exagerando. "_ le dijo su pareja mirándolo divertido al tomar asiento a su lado, cubriéndose con la frazada.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Ambos miraban distraídamente la televisión, tomados de la mano, buscando el calor del otro, sin llegar a algo más. Sin embargo, la conversación que había tenido esa mañana apareció en la cabeza del pelinegro, repitiendo las palabras del mayor una y otra vez, y de repente una idea surgió.

¿Estaría bien ir de a poco?

Casi cerca de un año y medio que estaban juntos, si bien se había tocado y conocían a la perfección el cuerpo desnudo del otro, nunca llegaron a intimar. Nada más allá de besos o caricias por encima de la ropa.

Tal vez no sería una mala idea explorar un poco el terreno antes de hacer algo más "osado".

—Gon ¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuando el moreno se apartó de su lado, quitando la manta de su cuerpo, antes de besar fugazmente sus labios.

No respondió, solo continuó con lo suyo. Se arrodilló frente a Killua mientras que reposaba ambas manos entre las piernas de éste y lamía lentamente su sexo vestido, sintiéndolo palpitar bajo su tacto.

—¡G-Gon! ¡¿Q-qué…?!

—Shhh… tú solo disfruta.

—P-pero…

Con sus hábiles manos, el moreno deslizó el pantalón del mayor al igual que su ropa interior, dejando completamente expuesta su miembro a medio erguirse, y se sonrió coquetamente mientras se aproximaba un poco más. Quedando entre las piernas del albino.

—G-Gon…

Una lengua caliente se deslizó de arriba hacia abajo por la extensión de su miembro, dejando un rastro húmedo por el órgano palpitante, lamiendo al final la pequeña hendidura en el centro de la rosada glande. Degustando aquellas gotas blancas mientras que sus manos acariciaban y masajeaban los testículos del mayor.

Killua estaba sentado en el sillón, teniendo a Gon arrodilla en el suelo sosteniendo sus piernas mientras succionaba su miembro a un ritmo tortuoso. La visión de los grandes, lindos y cariñosos ojos almendra de su pelinegro fijo en él mientras la cabeza se movía lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, a lo largo de su longitud palpitante, era suficiente para hacerlo alcanzar su clímax.

—G-Gon… ¡A-ah!

Por su parte, el pelinegro continua meciendo su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, tomando cada vez más el sexo caliente de su pareja. Abriendo un poco más la boca mientras su pulgar acaricia distraídamente la base del miembro palpitante.

Apartó sus labios, y sosteniendo el miembro con una de sus manos comenzó recorrerlo con la lengua. Atrapando con ella las gotas blanquecinas que brotaban desde la cabeza, sintiendo bajo su tacto los latidos que daba el sexo caliente.

—Tienes una manía extraña Killua… ¿en verdad te gusta tenerme así? —preguntó al dar un ligero y suave apretón al sexo del peli-blanco—. Te he tocado otras veces, pero ahora estás más duro que de costumbre.

—¡G-Gon! Y-ya cállate…

La sonrisa en su rostro se hizo mayor. —No tienes por qué avergonzarte, aunque, te ves muy lindo sonrojado. —murmura antes de chupar levemente la cabeza de la erección posando una de sus manos sobre el muslo desnudo.

Tan inmersos estaban en su propio mundo, que no parecieron oír la puerta del apartamento abrirse, ni mucho menos notaron la presencia de la más joven de la casa.

—¡Onii-chan, ya regresé!

Todo su cuerpo se tensó en aquel instante, y lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrir el cuerpo de su pareja con la sabana, dejando el almohadón sobre su regazo, rogando internamente que su hermanita no notara nada extraño; al percibir la risilla de Gon se enfureció y golpeó su cabeza por encima de las sabanas.

_«I-Idiota… ¡¿Cómo puede reírse en una situación así?! » _Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior antes de calmar sus nervios y respirar profundamente. _«Tranquilo… tranquilo. Alluka se acerca, actúa normal y asegúrate de que ella no se atreva a sentarse a tu lado. »_ Asintió ante sus pensamientos al acomodar mejor la almohada en su regazo.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Aquí estás!—. Recostó ambos brazos sobre el sillón. —Ya regresé de la tienda ¡Te traje una caja de Chocorobo-kun!

—¿E-en verdad?—. Su voz sonó extraña, fina y aguada; casi no parecía él ¡Parecía ser una voz de mujer!

Alluka asintió. —La dejé sobre la mesa y…—. Guardó silencio al notar algo extraño en la sala. —Onii-chan ¿Dónde está Gon?

Killua se tensó una vez más; por esa pregunta y porque su novio había tomado por completo con su boca.

—¿Onii-chan?

—E-eh yo… eh… ah… ¡Se fue a la tienda!

—¿En serio? Pero, si yo no lo vi…

Mentalmente se abofeteó a sí mismo. —¡Q-quiero decir! F-fue a-a hacer una llamada… s-sí eso… u-una lla- ¡llamada! —dijo en una especie de gritito al sentir que mordían ligeramente su erección.

—Onii-chan ¿Te sientes bien?

—¡A-A-Alluka!—. Volteó su rostro y miró nerviosamente a la pelinegra. —¿Li-li-limpiaste tu cuarto?

—¿Mi cuarto? —repitió extrañada—. N-no… aun no pe-

—¡E-entonces ve!—. Su espalda se arqueó levemente, pero para su suerte ella no pareció darse cuenta. —Y-y-y a-así… podremos ver u-una película…

La sonrisa en el rostro de la niña creció. ¡Al fin podría pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor! —¡Okay! ¡Pero yo la escojo!

—Cla…ro…

Alluka corrió hacía su habitación, dejando nuevamente sola a la pareja; Killua suspiró aliviado, pero aquel breve relajo no duró demasiado, porque Gon volvió a acelerar el ritmo de su boca a la par que acaricia los testículos del mayor con una de sus manos.

—G-Gon… n-no… mi hermana está…—. No pudo concretar la frase, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, él mismo era quien penetraba la cavidad húmeda de su pareja. Empujando las caderas y la pelvis a un ritmo desenfrenado.

Dejándose llevar por las embestidas, Gon cerró suavemente sus ojos y dejó que su compañero se hiciera cargo de todo. Killua oculta su rostro entre sus manos al llegar a su clímax, sintiendo como las poderosas y desenfrenadas descargas inundan la boca su pareja. Obligándolo a que se tragase todo.

—¿E-estuvo… bien? —pregunta al lamer su labio inferior, viendo como el otro se deshacía de las lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

El mayor no responde en voz alta, solo atina a asentir con la cabeza mientras intenta normalizar su respiración. Rápidamente, se sube los pantalones y la ropa interior, sabiendo que en cualquier momento su hermana pequeña estaría por llegar.

Por su parte, el moreno solo sonríe. Se levanta tranquilo, quitando el polvo de sus rodillas desnudas, y le brinda un dulce beso antes de dirigirse al baño llevándose consigo la manta. Estando completamente seguro de que el albino le estaría maldiciendo en todos los idiomas conocidos y por haber, además de tener una expresión de vergüenza en el rostro.

_«¡Además, él haría lo mismo! »_ Dice una vocecita en su cabeza y asiente estando de acuerdo con ella, porque si lo piensa con detenimiento sabe que es verdad. _«Por suerte no se manchó nada. »_ Baja la mirada a la tela en sus brazos y sonríe dulcemente; había sido algo favorable el no dejar algún "rastro" de lo que habían hecho.

Mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño, notó que Alluka caminaba en dirección contraria a la de él. Intentó saludarla, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro y la mirada que le dirigió se contuvo de hacerlo.

¿Era su imaginación o ella estaba enojada con él?

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

Besándose apasionadamente, ambos cayeron sobre la cama

Las manos vagaron sobre el cuerpo ajeno, recorriéndolo, sintiendo su temperatura y cada textura que pudiesen recordar. Los labios se movían, sus lenguas se acariciaban, los suspiros y gemidos escapaban de lo más profundo de sus gargantas, y por el simple hecho de oír esos deliciosos sonidos se estremecían levemente.

Teniendo una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro, Killua dio un último beso a su amante antes de sentarse sobre sus caderas, posando ambas manos a la altura del pecho, y comenzar un suave bamboleo de su pelvis.

Gon estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándola sobre las almohadas de ambos, mientras que sus propias manos se posaban sobre las caderas ajenas y hacía una leve presión, impidiéndole a como dé lugar detener sus movimientos; enceguecidos por el placer, las prendas de vestir comenzaron a ser una molestia para ambos.

Tomándolo por la cintura y obligándolo a que se sentase sobre su regazo, el pelinegro retiró la camisa del mayor y permitió que sus manos recorriesen el torso descubierto, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos cada una de las cicatrices, acariciándolas lentamente, hasta tomar los pezones entre sus dedos.

Su boca se entreabrió, dejando escapar algunos suspiros. —G-Gon… uugh… ahh… —gimió sonoramente cuando una de las manos apresó su erección vestida.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó en un murmullo, feliz de causar esas reacciones en su novio—. Anda… dime.

Posó ambos brazos en torno a los hombros ajenos, acercando más el cuerpo ajeno al suyo. —G-Gon…—. Con sus dedos temblorosos quitó la camiseta oscura, de una manera torpe, e incrustó las uñas en la cálida piel morena. —Qui-iero llegar… muy… muy… lejos…

En un repentino arranque de pasión, Killua empujó a su amante sobre el colchón para sentarse sobre sus caderas, bajando la ropa interior de ambos lo suficiente para que sus erecciones fueran liberadas y se estremecieran al sentir la fría brisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió por completo su espalda. —Ki-Killua…—. Otro gemido brotó de sus labios cuando el albino tomó su erección y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Te prometo que te vas a sentir bien. —dijo en una voz confortable, cálida y amable, con el fin de encantar a su amante.

El más joven dejó escapar un gemido al recibir otro apretón. Sintiendo como la fría mano de su pareja deslizándose de arriba abajo por su miembro erguido, presionando el pulgar sobre la mojada glande, acariciando la hendidura; el olor de su esencia inundaba la sala, y al albino se encantó por ello.

Hasta que Gon tomó su propia erección y la de Killua, al mismo tiempo, acariciándolas, haciendo que se rozasen entre sí. Impregnándose con la humedad ajena, sintiendo como las gotas blanquecinas descendían lentamente por sus propios miembros.

—Gon… ¡A-ah!

—Y-ya… casi….

—G-Gon… n-no… no pares…

—Nghh… ¡Ki-Killuahh…!—. Gimió al ocultar su mirada castaña. El placer era demasiado para soportarlo, tener el sexo de su amante cerca, con sus líquidos pre-seminales mezclándose, y sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Con un último empuje de su pelvis, había acabado. Su semen salió disparado en cuatro ráfagas y terminó aterrizando contra el pecho del mayor, incluso había sido capaz de mojar el pene de su compañero, sintiendo como los restos descendían a un ritmo pausado por sus cuerpos.

A pesar de que Gon ya había eyaculado y nada más estaba saliendo, Killua siguió acariciando sus entrepiernas a la par. Podía oír los grititos del pelinegro, gimiendo por su miembro hiper-sensible, y eso le hizo enloquecer. Los movimientos de su mano no se detuvieron, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y se dejó embriagar por el calor y sensación de tener el miembro ajeno rozando su propio sexo.

Ninguno contaba con que una linda personita apareciera en la habitación.

La entrada se abrió y la luz del corredor se coló en el cuarto a oscuras, iluminando la silueta de las dos personas en la cama.

—Onii-chan ¿Podemos jugar a…?—. Su voz terminó silenciándose al ver a su hermano encima de su novio, notando como éste tenía la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo. —¿Onii-chan?

Ambos se tensaron al oír aquella voz, pero uno de ellos aún estaba inmerso en sus propias sensaciones y espasmos producto del orgasmo; un tanto avergonzado miró el rostro sonrojado del albino, notando como éste miraba por encima de su hombro a su hermanita. Y con la sola intención de ayudarlo, intentó apartar la mano de ambas entrepiernas, más tuvo el efecto contrario… aquello había sido suficiente para que el mayor alcanzase su liberación.

El conocido estremecimiento apareció. —¡A-A-Alluka! —gritó asustado antes de sentir como alcanzaba su clímax, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando levemente su espalda.

Gon guardó silencio, viendo sorprendido a su pareja, sin importarle demasiado que el semen de su pareja ensuciara su pecho y manchara parte de su cuello, alcanzando la barbilla y el labio inferior.

_«¿Él acaba de… gemir el nombre de Alluka? »_ Pensaba sintiendo que el aliento de su pecho se escapaba. Su propio rostro se sonrojó y ante el conjunto de emociones mordió su labio inferior. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer en una situación así?

El albino comenzó a sudar frío.

Toda sensación producida por el orgasmo había desaparecido, y ahora estaba envuelto por el pánico y la vergüenza. Su rostro, incluso las orejas y el cuello, estaba completamente rojo. Su pulso se disparó por las nubes y tuvo la repentina impresión que su corazón ya se había escapado de su pecho.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Por más que intentase comprender la situación, no lograba conseguirlo. Parecía que todo se movía en cámara lenta.

—Y-yo… eh… —balbuceó nerviosamente, riéndose por lo bajo, y quitó su mano temblorosa de su entrepierna.

Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada molesta y apenada del pelinegro. Vio como sacaba su lengua y quitaba el rastro blanco de su labio inferior, sin dejar de contemplar fijamente los ojos azules…. Antes de que Killua pudiese continuar, Gon fue mucho más rápido y lo empujó de encima de su cuerpo.

—¿G-Gon? —dijo su nombre en un suave murmullo, sin saber qué decir sobre la actitud de su novio.

Tomó su camisa y se vistió rápidamente, obviando la humedad que manchó la prenda de vestir. —Creo que… mejor iré a dormir en el sillón. —murmuró luego de acomodarse los pantalones y abandonar la habitación lo más rápido posible.

—¡G-Gon! ¡E-e-espera!—. La puerta se cerró bruscamente, y supo que había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con él. —Mierda…

—Onii-chan… ¿ustedes….?—. No se atrevió a completar la pregunta; todo su rostro se sonrojó al comprender lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que ella apareciera.

—A-Alluka…—. Tomó las sabanas y torpemente intentó cubrirse con ellas. —¡V-ve a tu cuarto, po-por favor! —suplicó sonrojándose más y más.

—Pero…

—¡Ve!

Inflando las mejillas molesta, Alluka exclamó un _"¡Bien!"_ antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse al propio, dándole una mirada fulminante al mayor antes de cerrar con un portazo la entrada.

Dejándose caer sobre las almohadas, Killua suspiró y miró distraídamente el techo. _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo, sin poder concretar una idea coherente, o idear algún plan para obtener el perdón de Gon.

Solo deseaba que la mañana no llegara.

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

El día siguiente fue… interesante.

O mejor dicho ¡fue uno de los peores días de la historia! De lo más estresante y la tensión en el ambiente no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Desayunaron en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

Killua miraba a su pareja cada vez que daba un mordisco a su pastel, notando como éste no parecía prestarle atención y aquello le entristeció demasiado. Por su parte, Gon degustaba un té que había endulzado, centrado en su propio desayuno, ignorando cada una de las miradas del oji-azul. Aún estaba algo molesto, y un tanto ofendido, sin embargo, sabía que en cualquier momento podría perdonar a su pareja; y por último Alluka. Ella solo estaba tomando su jugo y su pastel.

Pero internamente, la niña estaba feliz de que su hermano mayor estuviese libre por unos minutos; aunque, si era un poco objetiva, era su hermano quien no se apartaba del pelinegro.

_«Onii-chan se ve serio y tiene unas ojeras feas… » _Pensaba al notar el aspecto descuidado del peli-blanco, junto con la mueca de disgusto en el rostro. _«Y sigue mirando a Gon. »_ Desvió su mirada al pelinegro y éste le regalo una sonrisa, a lo que ella se avergonzó. _«Gon es lindo y amable… »_.

El albino aclaró su garganta y, luego de tomar todo el valor oculto en su pecho, se atrevió a realizar una conversación. —¿E-e-es… un buen clima, no?—. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro, viendo a ambos pelinegros con mucha atención.

—¡Por supuesto, Onii-chan!

—Es verdad.

_«Bien… eso no trajo un buen resultado. »_ Concluyó al ver como su pareja parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. _«¿Sigue molesto? Si ya le pedí perdón… »_ Mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior, notando como el moreno mordía un pan tostado._  
_

Al sentir la penetrante mirada del albino sobre sí se removió incómodo. —Killua… ¿Po-podrías… dejar de mirarme? Por favor…

—Oh. ¿T-te molesta?

—¡N-no! N-no es eso… e-es solo que ahora…

—A t-ti nunca… te molestó que te mirara.

Él negó con la cabeza. —N-no es eso…—. Dejó ambas manos sobre la mesa. —…s-se siente… raro…

Sus labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. —G-Gon…—. Lentamente, estiró una de sus manos y con sus finos y pálidos dedos rozó el dorso de la ajena.

Un gesto cariñoso y tierno para calmar la situación; Pero, a cierta personita no le había caído del todo bien.

Las mejillas de la niña se inflaron, en un claro gesto de molestia. —¡Onii-chan!

De manera inmediata, sus ojos se posaron en su hermanita. —¿Sí, Alluka? —preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto triste; parece ser que tendría que esperar para solucionar su problema con Gon.

—¡Onii-chan! ¿Puedes comprarme un pastel de fresas?

—Pero Alluka…

—Por favor. —suplicó teniendo una mirada lastimera en el rostro.

Luego de contemplar en silencio a su hermanita, suspiró resignado. No había algo que pudiese negarle a ella, por más que lo intentase. —Okay…

—¡Yay! ¡Gracias!—. Dio un pequeño brinco sobre su asiento, dando palmaditas al final.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sin perder el ánimo revolvió los cabellos oscuros de la menor, ganando una que otra risilla por parte de ella.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos.

Acarició por última vez los cabellos de su hermana y se dispuso a irse del apartamento, sin embargo, un repentino pensamiento lo hizo detenerse; una idea había llegado a él; era arriesgado y probablemente terminaría mal, pero, no lo sabría sí no se arriesgaba.

El repentino beso en su mejilla hizo que se tensara. —¿Killua…?

El pelinegro volteó su rostro con lentitud y sus labios terminaron encontrándose con los ajenos.

Con ambas manos sostuvo la faz de Gon mientras sus dedos acariciaban, recorrían y degustaban, la dulzura de los labios de su amante. Besándolo con ternura y cariño. _«Solo Dios sabe cuanta falta me hiciste anoche… » _Quería decir aquellas palabras en voz alta, más la vergüenza y la timidez que sentía se lo impedía, y solo procuró disfrutar del dulce y amoroso beso.

Un beso que ambos necesitaban y deseaban más que nada en el mundo.

Al alejarse, Killua descubrió su mirada azulina y murmuró un _"te amo"_ al oído del pelinegro, haciendo que éste sonriera dulcemente y respondiera _"yo te amo más"_ en un igual tono. Se miraron mutuamente, viendo en el otro aquel destello de picardía, antes de darse un último beso.

—Ahora no quiero irme.

—Anda, ve.

—Pero…—. El rechinido de la silla hizo que se detuviera abruptamente y que sus ojos azules se posaran sobre la niña. —¿Alluka?

La pelinegra, con el rostro sonrojado y los ojos un poco llorosos, miró un tanto enojada a ambos para luego dirigirse hacia su habitación dando grandes y fuertes zancadas por el corredor. El portazo se escuchó y luego el silencio total.

Killua se preocupó ante ese tipo de reacción, y una pequeña parte suya se entristeció. ¿Su hermanita estaba molesta? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él había hecho algo malo? Sí así era nunca se lo perdonaría. No podría vivir con la culpa de ser él quien lastimó los sentimientos de Alluka; miles de pensamientos, escenarios posibles, e imágenes aparecieron en su mente. Atormentándolo. Quería correr, gritar, suplicar ¡hacer algo! Con tal de entender qué le sucedía ella, pero antes de que enloqueciera y perdiera los estribos, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio la sonrisa amable en el rostro de Gon.

Él negó con la cabeza para luego besar su mejilla.

—Tú ve a comprarle el pastel… quizá eso le levante el ánimo.

—Pero…

Lo interrumpió. —Killua. Tú ve y trae el pastel… —dijo en un tono más serio—. Yo iré a hablar con ella. No te preocupes…

—Gon…

—Sabes tan bien como yo que Alluka ama los pasteles de fresa—. Envolvió sus brazos en torno de la cintura ajena. —…todo estará bien. Tú ve tranquilo, cuando regreses ella estará como siempre y tú y yo hablaremos sobre lo sucedido ayer…

Las mejillas del peli-blanco se sonrojaron furiosamente. —A-ah… e-eso…

—Sí, eso.

—¿De-dejarás de mo-mortificarme…?

—No. Ahora ve—. Dejó un pequeño beso en el nacimiento de los cabellos blancos y partió rumbo al cuarto de la más joven.

El joven Zoldyck suspiró. Su pareja tenía razón, y no tenía otra opción que confiar en él. Llevando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Killua se encaminó hacia la salida y abandonó la vivienda lo más rápido que pudo; entre más pronto regresara, más pronto podría hablar con su hermana y hacer las paces con su novio.

Camino por los corredores a un ritmo lento. Tratando de acomodar sus propios pensamientos y decidir qué sería lo más coherente para decir en un momento así, pero por más que lo intentase no lograba conseguirlo. Su mente estaba en blanco, y ninguna palabra decente salía de su boca.

Estaba perdido.

Pero al menos tendría que intentarlo.

Tomó una pequeña respiración al llegar a destino, deteniéndose frente a la puerta color rosada. Su corazón latió rápidamente y el pulso se aceleró. ¡Debía ser valiente y enfrentar el problema! Aunque para él no era un problema que digamos; ignorando el repentino nerviosismo, llamó a la entrada. Una, dos, tres veces y aguardó pacientemente a que se le atendiera.

Nadie respondió.

Al comienzo creyó que la niña no estaría presente, más recordó que Alluka se había dirigido a este lugar. Sí o sí, ella debía estar allí. Sostuvo la perrilla e ingresó en la habitación, agradeciendo que la hermanita de su novio no haya puesto el cerrojo.

—Alluka. —dijo su nombre para llamar su atención.

Miró por encima de su hombro. —Gon... Hola. —murmuró en un tono bajito antes de volver la vista hacia el ventanal, admirando los gigantescos rascacielos y edificios.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó al aproximarse hasta ella con un paso lento.

—Bien.

El silencio incomodo no era una buena respuesta. Con cuidado y tratando de no hacer el mayor ruido, Gon se aproximó hasta la cama y pidió permiso para sentarse en ella, a lo que la niña respondió de forma afirmativa. Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado, pudiendo ver como la pelinegra abrazaba sus piernas mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

Primero, debía hacer las "paces" con ella.

—Alluka.

—¿S-sí?

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —¿Estás… enojada conmigo, verdad?

La pelinegra volteó el rostro de inmediato, mirando sorprendida al muchacho de ojos almendra. —¡No! ¡Nunca podría estar enojada contigo! —exclamó—. N-no cuando… haces feliz a mi Onii-chan…

—Qué alivio…—. Recostó ambas manos sobre el colchón. —Por un momento creí que estabas molesta conmigo…

—No es eso…

—¿Ah no?—. Ella negó con la cabeza. —¿Y entonces?

Alluka suspiró resignada, sintiendo que sus propias mejillas se sonrojaban furiosamente, al ver que debía ser sincera con su "hermano en ley". —Estoy… celosa.

—¿Celosa?

Ella asintió. —Onii-chan pasa mucho tiempo contigo… se abrazan, se besan y-y esas cosas… y-y-y…—. Jugueteó nerviosamente con sus dedos. —Onii-chan ya no pasa tiempo conmigo… —murmuró en un tono bajito sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a arder—. Onii-chan te quiere más a ti que a mí…

Un repentino silencio apareció, pero por suerte fue algo breve.

Porque Gon se encargó de interrumpirlo.

—Alluka.

Temerosa, la niña volteó el rostro y al ver a los ojos al muchacho se avergonzó mucho más. Un gritito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios y, antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en el regazo de Gon, sintiendo como acariciaban y peinaban suavemente sus cabellos.

—G-Gon…—. Su sonrojo empeoró y el golpeteó en su corazón aumentó.

—Alluka. Tú eres importante… eso nunca lo olvides.

—¿Eh?—. Elevó su rostro, solo para poder contemplar aquellos orbes almendra.

Le obsequió una mirada dulce. —No tienes por qué sentirte así… —le dijo sonriente—. Sí, soy la pareja de tu hermano, y sí en verdad lo amo… pero, eso no significa que Killua dejará de quererte. Tú siempre serás su hermanita, su querida y preciada Alluka, y ni yo, ni nadie, podrá cambiar eso… él siempre te querrá, tanto a ti como a Nanika, por eso no debes estar triste….

Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, las lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Tanta tristeza, tantos sentimientos negativos y dolorosos ocultos en su interior, siendo liberados por las sencillas y honestas palabras de Gon.

—¿E-en serio…?

—Aja.

—¿Onii-chan siempre querrá a Alluka?

Con sus pulgares, retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas encendidas. —¡Por supuesto!

La niña cerró sus ojos y en tan solo unos segundos su rostro cambió, y tanto sus ojos como su boca se oscurecieron. —¿Killua querrá a Nanika?

—Claro… Killua siempre querrá a Nanika y a Alluka por igual. —mencionó al acariciar dulcemente ambas mejillas—. Eso no va a cambiar… ténganlo por seguro—. La sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció; vio como la hermana de su novio regresaba a su estado "normal" y se sintió aliviado, lo que menos deseaba era que ambas niñas estuviesen tristes.

La atmósfera tensa y triste desapareció.

Alluka se sintió apenada y murmuró a penas un _"gracias"_ antes de retirar el rastro de llanto de sus ojos para luego, ya más calmada, volver a sentarse sobre la cama y depositar sus manos a la altura de su regazo.

Por su parte, el pelinegro solo la miraba con un aire curioso. Esperando pacientemente a que ella dijese algo, aunque fuere una cosa sin sentido alguno.

_«En cierto punto… todo se siente extraño. » _Una pequeña y sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro, para luego suspirar con lentitud. _«Bueno… al menos ahora ya no me mira enojada como antes. ¡Todo está mejor! Supongo que Killua estará feliz. »_ Pensaba al recordar la molestia y preocupación de su novio; solo esperaba que el albino se sintiera aliviado.

—G-Gon…

Aquel murmullo había sido muy bajo, que por poco no logra oírlo. —¿Sí?

Tener esa mirada dorada sobre sí le hacía sentir más nerviosa; más había decidido cambiar la relación. —¿S-sabes? Para mí… Onii-chan es el único hermano mayor que tengo… p-pero…—. Con el rostro carmín, miró por el rabillo de su ojo al joven a su lado. —¿P-puedo… llamarte Onii-chan a t-ti también…?

Él la miró sorprendido, en completo silencio, pensando detenidamente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Alluka se veía avergonzada, tímida y un tanto asustado, que le hizo recordar a Killua en muchos aspecto, más no podía negar que esa faceta de ella era sumamente adorable… Sin embargo, luego de unos mínimos segundos, reaccionó y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Dando un gran salto, y aterrizando en la alfombra, enfrentó a la menor.

—¡Claro! Estaría muy feliz sí tú me llamas de esa manera.

—¿D-de verdad?

—¡Por supuesto!

El calor acumulándose en sus mejillas se intensificó y una sensación cálida, agradable y confortable, se situó en su pecho. Le había gustado. Se sentía como si su hermano mayor le hubiese dicho que era una niña buena, pero esta vez, era Gon quien la mimaba y cuidaba; y no podía dejar de sentirse feliz.

Porque ahora tenía dos hermanos mayor… y su familia crecía cada vez más.

Sus rosados labios se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa. —¡Gon-onii-chan!—. Riéndose, se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro y sus carcajadas se hicieron mayores al momento en que comenzaron a girar.

Desde el marco de la puerta, Killua admiraba en silencio la conmovedora escena. Viendo como las dos personas más importantes de su mundo, de su vida incluso, se llevaban bien, y no podía sentirse más feliz y dichoso.

Por el momento, solo decidió permanecer allí.

Pero Alluka fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Onii-chan! —exclamó emocionada, para luego correr hacia el albino y abrazarlo cariñosamente.

—En la cocina está lo que me pediste. —le dijo sonriente, a lo que ella se separó y, luego de obsequiarles a ambos una brillante sonrisa, corrió en dirección a la sala—. Se ve que… está animada. —pensaba en voz alta, para luego sonreírle a su novio.

Gon asintió mientras se levantaba del borde de la cama. —Digamos que tuvimos una charla que nos debíamos. —dijo con una sonrisa, situándose junto a su pareja—. Ahora estamos bien.

—¿En serio?

—Aja.

—Bien… eso está bien—. Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta, teniendo una mirada encantadora en el rostro y una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.

El pelinegro rió por lo bajo, teniendo un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas, y repentinamente tomó la mano del mayor para guiarlo a la salida de la habitación.

En un repentino movimiento, Killua arrinconó a Gon contra una pared y se adueñó de sus labios de una manera un tanto torpe y brusca. Penetrando con su lengua la cavidad húmeda del menor. Sosteniendo ambas mejillas con sus manos, acariciando, rozando y recorriendo cada mínimo rincón de la boca, pero para su decepción, el Freecss permanecía estático. Sin querer corresponderle…

Muy a su pesar tuvo que separarse y mirar un tanto molesto a su acompañante, mientras que el puente de saliva que los mantenía unidos se partió en dos.

—¿Ki…llua?—. Lamió nerviosamente su labio inferior, sintiendo como un repentino calor se acumulaba en su pelvis; la intensa mirada azulina sobre sí provocaba muchas cosas en él.

—Bésame.

—Killua…

—Bésame. —ordenó en una especie de gruñido contra los labios del menor—. Bésame por favor—. Tomó las manos del pelinegro, obligándolo a que las posase sobre sus caderas mientras lo arrinconaba más y más sobre la pared.

—¿E-estás así… porque me viste hablar con Alluka? —preguntó en un murmullo apretando los labios al final; el albino había comenzado a besar y morder su cuello, haciéndole que algunos suspiros brotaran de él.

Dando un último beso, Killua elevó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los ajenos. —N-no me puedes culpar… s-se veían muy lindos juntos—. Acarició con ternura una de las mejillas de su pareja. —Te-terminaste… tentándome…

—N-no lo hice apropósito.

Esa mirada inocente le hizo sonrojarse. —¡Eso ya lo sé!—. Sus brazos se posaron sobre los hombros ajenos, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la nuca. —Lo sé… —murmuró en un tono suave—. E-es solo… al verte yo… quería hacer muchas cosas contigo...

—Lo estás haciendo…

—Quiero decir… _otras cosas_.

—Oh—. Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de aclarar su garganta y sonreírle nerviosamente a su novio. —Pero, fuera de ello… ¿sabes? Me alegra que Alluka esté más tranquila.

Una sonrisa un tanto felina adornó su pálido rostro. —A mí también—. Un brillo perverso y divertido adornó sus orbes azules. —Así que… ¿qué tal si tú y yo volvemos a nuestros asuntos…? —preguntó en un tono sugestivo, levantando una de sus piernas y rozando con ella la entrepierna del menor.

El repentino sonido de unos pasos los devolvieron a realidad; deshaciéndose de la atmósfera romántica.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Gon-onii-chan!—. La pelinegra apareció en el corredor, obsequiándoles una brillante sonrisa a los dos jóvenes. —¡Vamos a comer pastel juntos! —pidió en un tono alegre, sin perder aquella expresión inocente.

La niña sonrió antes de volver a encaminarse a la cocina.

Gon dio un pequeño brinco al sentir como una mano golpeaba su trasero. Avergonzado, fulminó con la mirada a su compañero ¡Acababa de darle una nalgada como si nada! Killua solo se encogió de hombros y llevando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza caminó a la par de su hermana, mientras que él, con el rostro completamente sonrojado, los seguía por detrás; ya se vengaría de su pareja.

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

—¡Gon, Alluka! ¡Ya llegue! —gritó al cerrar la entra del apartamento—. Ugh… como odio el frío.

No le sorprendió que nadie respondiera, desde hace una semana su hermana y su novio se había vuelto muy estrechos. ¡Casi actuaban como hermanos! Si bien le gustaba que se llevasen bien, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco; solo un poco; celoso. Más no iba a negar que estaba feliz de que sus dos personas especiales estuviesen llevándose bien.

_«Esos niños… »_ Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó todas las bolsas sobre la cocina y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones. Camino por los corredores, sorprendiéndose del repentino silencio del lugar. _«¿Será que habrán salido? »_ Su entrecejo se frunció. Sí eso era cierto, ya regañaría a su novio ¡Si tenía pensado salir con su hermana como mínimo debía pedirle permiso!

Corrió hasta su habitación y abrió bruscamente la puerta clamando el nombre de su pareja.

Sin embargo, vio algo que no esperaba ver.

Las luces estaban apagadas, había velas encendidas, un dulce perfume en el aire, y millones de pétalos rojos estaban esparcidos por las sabanas blancas. Gon estaba sentado en medio, cubierto por una bata y dejándola entreabierta para mostrar su torso desnudo, rodeado por unas almohadas rosadas, mirándole coquetamente y guiñándole un ojo al final.

—Creí que te tardarías más, pero, es bueno que estés aquí.

—¿G-Gon? —murmurar aquel nombre fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Sintió su boca y garganta seca, además de las constantes pulsadas a la altura de su entrepierna.

Lentamente, se bajó de la cama sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules y caminó con un aire seductor hasta el albino. Al llegar a su lado, besó dulcemente sus labios, amabas mejillas, la nariz y la frente, dejando que sus labios descendieran por la garganta al final. Besándolo tímidamente hasta dejar marcas rojas.

—G-Gon…

—Te ves muy tenso… y eso no me gusta…

Su respiración se volvió errática, y su auto-control estaba desmoronándose poco a poco. —T-tú…—. Tragó saliva con pesadez, sintiendo como las manos ajenas recorrían su cuerpo suavemente. —¿E-e-esto fue… idea tuya?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza mientras que sus manos masajeaban los hombros del mayor. —Fue de Alluka… Dijo que… una primera vez tiene que ser romántica.

—¿Mi hermana? —repitió sorprendido—. ¿Y ella como sabía…? ¡¿T-Tú se lo dijiste?!

—No. Ella lo descubrió sola—. Se encogió de hombros. —También es una manera de compensar su comportamiento y que lamenta habernos interrumpido en muchas ocasiones—. Sus dedos bajaron el cierre de la chaqueta para luego tirarla al suelo.

_«Esa niña… »_ No sabía si agradecerle o regañarla por ser una entrometida, más estaba seguro que elegiría la primera opción. —¿C-cómo es que ella…?

—No hablemos tanto de ella… hablemos sobre nosotros y sobre todo lo que haremos. —dijo interrumpiéndolo—. No te preocupes, ella está con unas amigas. Dijo que quería que todo fuera especial…—. Sus manos se posaron sobre la cintura del mayor y lo obligó a que girase sobre sí mismo, para poder besarlo en los labios.

Tomando a su amante por las caderas, Killua se derritió en aquel beso. Sus labios acariciaron los ajenos tiernamente, rozándolos, degustando su dulzura, hasta dejar que su lengua se adentrara en aquella cavidad húmeda. Recorriéndola hasta incluso el más mínimo rincón, retirando la bata que cubría el cuerpo ajeno y por fin poder acariciar la piel morena.

Solo se separaron brevemente, viendo como el hilo de saliva se partía a la mitad, para que el mayor se deshiciera de aquellas prendas con ayuda de su amante. Gon retiró la camisa, obligando a que el otro levantase los brazos, y dejó que sus uñas marcaran levemente el pálido torso, ganando varios gruñidos y gemidos por lo bajo de Killua.

El pelinegro bajó su rostro y tomó entre sus dientes una de las protuberancias rosadas mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba tímidamente la otra. El albino gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gustoso de sentir ese tipo de mimos.

De un momento a otro se encaminaron hacia la cama, recostándose sobre ella con lentitud. Buscando sus labios con desesperación, ansiedad y hambre, retirando las prendas de vestir que estorbaban hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

La erección del peli-blanco se restregaba contra las nalgas, tratando de adentrarse en la hendidura del mayor. Gon suspiró gustoso, estaba más que excitado. Moviendo su mano derecha hasta su rostro, deslizó un par de dedos en el interior de sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Lubricando los dígitos con su propia saliva, pasando la lengua sobre ellos, acariciando las yemas, haciendo una leve succión al final. Sentir la penetrante mirada de Killua le hacía estremecer, además de provocar que un intenso calor lo poseyera por completo.

Luego, con algo de temor llevó su mano hacia atrás y, separando sus nalgas, adentró el dedo mayor en la hendidura rosada, sintiendo como sus paredes internas rodeaban al intruso. Jadeando de placer, continuó estirando el recóndito lugar, dejando que un segundo dedo ingresara; sintiendo como su pareja remplazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

—¿Te gusta, no? —preguntó en un tono ronco, sentándose sobre sus rodillas—. Imagínate… cómo será cuando estemos unidos.

Un sonoro gemido brotó de sus labios. —Ki-Killua… ¿podrías… besarme? —pidió entre suplicas sin detener los movimientos de sus dedos, llegando a colar en su interior un tercer dígito.

Asintiendo, aplastó sus labios contra los del otro, asegurándose de marcar el ritmo del beso.

El albino se acomodó, posando una de sus manos sobre uno de los muslos del menor, y obligando a que el otro levantase un poco las caderas comenzó a guiar su propio miembro, mordiéndose levemente los labios, hasta la dilatada entrada del pelinegro.

Ambos gruñeron ante el contacto.

—¿Estás listo?

Gon sonrió y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. —Siempre. —murmuró antes de robar un pequeño beso del ajeno, diciendo sobre los labios un bajo _"Te amo"._

Killua le sonrió con cariño. —Y yo a ti…—. Sus manos se mantuvieron sobre las caderas ajenas, acariciándolas dulcemente con la sola intención de confortarlo, y poco a poco comenzó a adentrar su miembro en la hendidura dilatada.

La penetración fue placentera.

Hubo resistencia al principio, hasta que el ano del albino cedió y fue tragado por ese túnel aterciopelado. Caliente y apretado. Las rosadas paredes internas se contrajeron, rodeando el miembro hinchado y mojado, a la par que el líquido blanquecino continuaba brotando… Sentir como esa dureza se deslizaba muy dentro de él, centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se encontró completamente en su interior.

El ritmo era lento, calmado, con la sola intención de que ambos se acostumbrasen a la cercanía del otro. Pero, completamente embriagados por las sensaciones, dejaron que sus instintos se hicieran cargo de ellos y comenzaron a buscar más.

El menor apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras que una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro. Algunos gemidos y quejidos de dolor brotaban de sus labios, la respiración se agitó y el pulso salió disparado. El oji-azul empujó hacia adelante, besando tiernamente el rostro y quitando con su lengua las pequeñas lágrimas, sintiendo como el agarre en su cuello se afianzaba más y más.

Meció con más fuerza sus caderas, tomando las piernas del menor, los gemidos inundaban la habitación, junto con los rechinidos y golpes de la cama, y solo el perfume de sus pieles podía ser percibido. El Freecss envolvió sus piernas en torno de las caderas ajenas, incitándolo a que fuera más rápido y brusco, a lo que el Zoldyck accedió a cumplir su deseo. Viendo cómo su compañero daba un repentino grito de placer al momento en que su sexo rozó con un lugar especial. Ese paquete de nervios que hizo enloquecer a su novio.

"_Lo encontré"_ pensó con una sonrisa felina en el rostro antes de poseer los labios del pelinegro, adentrando su lengua en la húmeda cavidad.

Gon gimió el nombre de su novio sobre los labios ajenos. El albino se retiró y comenzó a besar la garganta del pelinegro, lamiendo la piel, hasta dejar marcas rojas, oyendo como su amante no podía dejar de clamar su nombre entre gemidos; podía sentir como el albino empujaba sus caderas, golpeando ese lugar especial en su interior por cada embestida. El dolor había desaparecido y ahora un delicioso y abrumador placer lo envolvía.

El súbito calor intenso corrompió su cuerpo, contrayendo su pelvis, arqueando su espalda en busca de más; los golpes duros y salvajes llegaron, y el oji-azul sentía que se volvía loco por el calor que envolvía su sexo; Killua mantuvo un ritmo rápido, brusco y fuerte, sujetando los muslos del albino al empujar a un ritmo constante, moviendo sus manos por el torso descubierto y atrapar la erección entre sus dedos. Acariciándola al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Eso era todo lo que el mayor podría soportar.

Ahogó un grito entre sus manos al llegar a su clímax, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama, tensando y contrayendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus paredes internas envolvían la intimidad del otro.

Solo tomó un momento hasta que Gon llegó a su clímax, disparando de la hendidura de su glande el líquido blanquecino que terminó manchando los torsos de ambos, gimiendo en un tono ronco, apretándose más al cuerpo ajeno. Por su parte, Killua dio unas cuantas embestidas contra el interior de su mejor amigo, asegurándose de siempre golpear su próstata, hasta que, con una embestida final, logró alcanzar su ansiada liberación inundando por completo el apretado y estrecho conducto.

El pelinegro sintió la calidez llenándolo por completo, jadeando por el repentino calor, teniendo ligeros estremecimiento y espasmos por cada segundo trascurrido. Su mirada buscó aquellos ojos azules y al encontrarlos una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Ki…llua… —murmuró su nombre en un tono cariñoso, abriendo los brazos. Una clara invitación para que el albino se recostase sobre él. Y como era de esperarse, eso sucedió.

Enroscó sus brazos en torno a la pequeña cintra, recostando la cabeza en el pecho húmedo. Restregando la cabeza contra ese lugar. —Gon… —dijo su nombre en una especie de ronroneo.

Al fin lo había conseguido. Había vivido aquel momento mágico, especial y único, con su persona amada. Junto a Gon. Y todo pareció perfecto. No hubo algo que estuviese mal, cada gemido, cada caricia, beso o estremecimiento, todo fue perfecto.

Se besaron dulcemente, dejando que sus pieles húmedas se rosasen entre sí y las manos acariciaran cada mínima porción descubierta.

Esa noche inolvidable, apenas estaba comenzando.

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

—¿Gritaron mucho? —preguntó Alluka con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, mirando curiosa a la feliz pareja a su lado.

Tanto Gon como Killua escupieron lo que estaban tomando, para luego, al terminar de calmarse y evitar el ahogo, mirar sorprendidos a la pelinegra. ¿Ella, realmente acababa de decir esas palabras? Y lamentablemente, para ellos, no era una mentira.

—¿Qué? Solo quiero saber. —murmuró un tanto enojada por el comportamiento de sus hermanos, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho._  
_

_Ya se enteraría de cada uno de los detalles._

* * *

Bien, es todo por ahora. ¡Cuídense linduras!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
